Orgueil & Préjugés : l'histoire d'amour de Darcy & Lizzie
by missmilli
Summary: Des séries d'O.S inspirés du film Orgueil & Préjugés 2005 avec mon actrice favorite Keira Knightley et mon Darcy preféré, Matthew MacFadyen. Je mettrai un nouveau O.S chaque fois que l'inspiration et le temps me le permettent Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !
1. Chapter 1

_Elisabeth prit la main de Darcy entre les siennes et y déposa un baiser._

_- Vos mains sont froides, lui dit-elle et il acquiesça par un léger épanchement de la tête._

_Front contre front, les yeux fermés, les mains de l'un dans celles de l'autre, ils savourèrent enfin ce moment de bonheur partagé. Elisabeth rouvrit ses yeux et vit Darcy lui sourire tendrement, comme à l'instant._

Darcy se remémora les souvenirs des événements de ce matin-là qui seront à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire : Il n'oubliera jamais ce moment où Elisabeth a accepté de devenir sa femme :

Il n'était pas arrivé à dormir dans sa chambre de Netherfield. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lady Catherine lui avait raconté sa dispute avec Elisabeth, espérant l'avertir de l'inconvenance d'une alliance avec miss Elisabeth Bennet, et l'interdire formellement de l'épouser, non sans les insultes envers Elisabeth. Darcy était prêt à répliquer vivement quand il entendit les dernières phrases de Lady Catherine : « Cette petite sournoise n'avait pas voulu me promettre de ne pas entreprendre un engagement de fiançailles avec vous... » Le cœur de Darcy fit un bond et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pour s'assurer de ce que sa tante venait de dire, il lui questionna : « Que dites-vous ? Elle avait refusé de promettre de ne pas s'engager avec moi ? » . Lady Catherine le lui confirma traitant Elisabeth d'impertinente et d'intéressée. Entendant à demi ce que sa tante disait par la suite, et d'ailleurs qui n'étaient que des paroles désagréables envers la femme qu'il aime, Darcy essayait de contenir son contentement à la signification de ce qu'Elisabeth avait dit à sa tante, et son cœur battait plus rapidement dans sa poitrine : par ses paroles, il était encore possible qu' Elisabeth veuille encore peut-être de lui ! Il marqua une pause et les injures de Lady Catherine qui continua de parler du mal d'Elisabeth et de l'avertir lui revinrent entièrement à l'oreille. Il retrouva sa colère et montra vivement son indignation et sa désapprobation envers sa tante en la coupant dans son élan. Il répliqua fortement et lui expliqua que ses décisions et celle de miss Elisabeth ne lui regardent en rien et qu'il ne permettrait pas d'insulter ainsi miss Elisabeth. C'est ainsi que Lady Catherine s'est engagé dans sa deuxième vive dispute et confrontation de la soirée. Choquée, elle voulut savoir et se convaincre que Darcy ne demanderai jamais la main de miss Elisabeth Bennet et elle le lui demanda. Il lui avait répondu fermement : « Si cela est mon vœu, et si miss Elisabeth partage les mêmes vœux que moi, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde... » Lady Catherine répliqua : « Darcy !... » . Mais il ne laissa pas sa tante continuer en terminant la conversation et prit congé d'elle, laissant Lady Catherine bouillir de colère.

Après la confrontation qui s'est évidemment mal fini avec sa tante, Darcy monta dans ses appartements. Malgré elle, Lady Catherine avait rehaussé inconsciemment l'espoir de Darcy qui est d'être aimé d'Elisabeth et l'épouser. A la lueur des bougies de sa chambre, il s'était assis sur son lit et avait réfléchi, en essayant de se détendre et s'assoupit. Mais il n'en pouvait plus et souhaite tout de suite éclaircir cette affaire. Lady Catherine avait fait promettre à Elisabeth de ne pas se fiancer à Darcy, mais Elisabeth avait refusé... Elisabeth l'aimait-il donc … ? Ou bien avait-elle répondu ainsi juste pour tenir tête à cette impertinente Lady Catherine et lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas elle qui décide de sa vie... Il était déjà très tard la nuit, il devrait attendre le lendemain pour voir Elisabeth. Il se passa de son valet et se prépara pour dormir.

Plus tard, Il parvient enfin à dormir un peu pour se réveiller à une heure très tôt. Avant l'aube, ne pouvant plus résister, il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il est bien trop tôt pour faire appel à son valet, il remit donc ses vêtements d'hier et sortit se promener jusqu'à ce que ses pieds lui menèrent pas loin de Longbourn... lorsqu'il vit la femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis hier soir, non, depuis des mois, non... presque une année, cela va faire presque une année … ! marcher à quelques mètres de lui. C'est bien elle : son Elisabeth Bennet. Son cœur fit un bond. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir à cause de cette histoire... L'espoir grandissait en lui de plus en plus. C'était le moment pour parler et se fixer sur les sentiments d'Elisabeth envers lui. Il marcha donc vers elle. Il alla lui reparler de son amour ardent pour elle, qui n'avait point changer et lui renouveler ses vœux de mariage avec elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle s'était arrêté de marcher et l'attendit.

* * *

**Notes de fin de l'auteure : Et vous savez la suite... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteure : **

**Merci pour celles qui ont déposé des reviews ! Voici un autre O.S.**

* * *

Lettre de Charlotte Collins à Elizabeth Bennet

_Ma chère Lizzie,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre m'annonçant les bonnes nouvelles de ta part qui sont tes récentes fiançailles et aussi celles de Jane. Je vous adresse à toutes les deux, et ainsi qu'à vos fiancés respectifs, mes sincères félicitations. Je te prie de rapporter mes vœux à Jane et Mr Bingley, et à ton fiancé Mr Darcy._

_Je me doutais que derrière ses grands airs, Mr Darcy n'était pas totalement indifférent à toi. Ses comportements envers toi lors de son séjour dans le Kent ont encouragé mes suppositions... Ma chère Lizzie, j'imagine que tu ne te doutais de rien à ces moments-là, que Mr Darcy pourrait bien être amoureux de toi, tu étais tellement occupée à le détester et à te méfier de lui. Lors de notre dîner à Rosings Park, alors qu'il faisait un effort d'approche vers toi, tu prenais un malin plaisir à le rabrouer le pauvre. _

_Bref, je ne connais pas les détails de l'évolution de tes relations envers Mr. Darcy mais je tiens à te dire que je suis ravie pour toi que tu aies trouvé l'homme que tu estimes digne de toi en lui. Je tiens quand même à te dire ma désolation pour Lady Catherine qui ne compte pas assister au mariage de son neveu. Je ne te raconterai plus la contrariété avec laquelle elle a annoncé à Mr Collins les fiançailles de son neveu qu'elle désapprouve, j'ai eu aussi vent de son passage dans le Hertfordshire. Cela m'attriste de savoir les ressentiments de Lady Catherine pour ton mariage avec Mr Darcy. Avec les relations de Lady Catherine avec mon époux , que tu le sais bien, il estime et tient au plus haut point, et l'amitié qui nous lie, j'ai bien peur que la situation ne soit devenue compliquée. Mais je doute bien que tu n'aies pas envie d'entendre parler d'elle pour le moment, alors oublions Lady Catherine et profitons de la bonne nouvelle de ta liaison avec Mr Darcy. _

_Je te rassure aussi avec cette missive que mon époux et moi assisteront au mariage à la date que tu m'as annoncée. _

_Je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles à t'annoncer à part que Mr Collins et moi allons bien et que la vie dans le manoir se passe comme tous les jours. J'ai renouvelé le décor de mon petit salon. J'espère que toute la famille va bien aussi et que les préparatifs de votre mariage et de celui de Jane se passent bien. A ce que j'imagine, Longbourn doit être bien animé plus qu'il n'est déjà à l'habitude. _

_Mes devoirs d'épouse m'appellent, ma chère Lizzie, je vous quitte avec ces dernières lignes en vous souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde avec Mr Darcy. Au plus tard, on se reverrait au mariage de Jane. Je ne sais pas si on se verra avant mais sinon c'est un plaisir de vous revoir en de si joyeuses circonstances, on pourra parler plus que les lettres ne nous le permettent._

_Votre amie,_

_Charlotte Collins_

* * *

Lettre d'Elizabeth Bennet, en réponse à Charlotte Collins

_Chère Charlotte,_

_Je suis ravie d'avoir eu une réponse de toi si rapidement, et heureuse d'apprendre ta venue à mon mariage. Cela m'enchante que tu ailles bien, ainsi que mon cousin. Tu as vu juste ma chère Charlotte, Longbourn est bien animé en ce moment surtout avec ma mère qui se plaint avec ses nerfs et qui a peur que les préparatifs des deux mariages ne soient pas terminés à temps. Heureusement elle arrive à se calmer à chaque fois en pensant aux revenus si élevés de nos fiancés, comme elle le dit si bien. Jane est tellement heureuse. Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy nous rendent visitent à Longbourn presque tous les jours. Cela me désole que les relations de mon futur mari et de sa tante soient tendues. Mais comme tu le dis, n'en parlons pas pour l'instant, j'ai bien trop de bonheur à vivre en ce moment pour pouvoir me soucier de Lady Catherine qui ne me porte pas dans son cœur. J'espère au moins qu'elle supporte bien sa déception de voir que le mariage de sa fille et de son neveu ne sera jamais. Parlons de choses plus agréables. Toi et Mrs Gardiner êtes bien les seules personnes à n'être pas trop surprises de mes fiançailles avec Mr Darcy. Tous à Longbourn était plus que surpris et étonné. Pour répondre à tes remarques, je n'ai jamais eu vent des sentiments d'amour que Mr Darcy me témoignaient et encore moins soupçonné jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me l'avoue lui même... L'histoire est longue à raconter, mais ce que je te dis, que malgré tous les malentendus et les préjugés qui auraient pu se passer entre nous, et le fossé qui nous sépare avec son rang dans la haute société et ma basse condition, l'histoire a connu un dénouement heureux (sauf pour Lady Catherine et peut-être pour aussi pour miss Bingley). Mes sentiments ont pris une tournure bien différente de celle que j'avais eu pour Mr. Darcy depuis que je le connais. J'aime cet homme, plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Nous avons notre amour pour faire face à tout, bonnes ou mauvaises choses. Je ne saurai te décrire mon bonheur mon amie. Il me tarde de te voir. En attendant, porte-toi bien._

_Que Dieu vous bénisse toi et ton époux._

_Lizzie._


	3. Chapter 3

Londres. Darcy savait qu'il devait parler de Jane Bennet à son ami Bingley le plus tôt possible. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la jeune femme nourrissait des sentiments aussi sincères et profonds que son ami ressentait pour elle. Les deux jeunes gens buvant du brandy, leur conversation évolua et Bingley demanda des nouvelles de sa sœur Georgianna lorsque Darcy était allé à Pemberley dernièrement.

- Elle va fort bien, répondit-il.

- Et le domaine se porte bien ?

Darcy répondit par l'affirmatif.

- Georgianna avait dit que vous avez eu des visiteurs de votre connaissance à Pemberley, reprit Bingley. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Elisabeth Bennet était allée à Pemberley ?

Darcy ressentit une petite émotion et une petite frisson en entendant le nom d'Elisabeth et il se remémora les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec la jeune fille dans le Derbyshire.

- Elle était accompagnée par son oncle et sa tante Mr et Mrs Gardiner, des gens tout à fait charmants.

- Vous m'en voyez ravis. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle se porte bien.

- J'en suis heureux..., et j'espère que toute sa famille est en bonne santé, ajouta-t-il pensif.

Darcy comprit tout de suite que son ami faisait spécialement allusion à Jane Bennet en relatant la famille de miss Elisabeth. Il était évident et sautait aux yeux que malgré les tentatives de Darcy et de miss Bingley à éloigner Bingley de la région de la Hertfordshire pour lui faire oublier miss Bennet, Charles Bingley avait toujours pensé à la jeune fille et l'aimait toujours malgré les nombreux mois où il ne l'avait plus vu. Malgré l'éternelle gaieté de Bingley, Darcy l'avait maintes fois vu avoir la pensée ailleurs, comme tout à l'heure. Darcy avait souvent remarqué ce petit changement lors de leur rencontre à Londres ou à Pemberley, depuis le départ de Netherfield. Darcy le savait. Ce n'était plus une de ces amourettes de Bingley qu'il arrive bien à oublier après quelques rencontres avec d'autres jolies jeunes femmes. C'était le moment pour dire toute la vérité à Bingley. Après quelques réflexions, Darcy se décida à dire :

- Bingley, j'ai quelque chose d'important et un aveu à vous dire.

Bingley se retourna vers son ami, inquiet que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé.

- Je vous porte toute mon attention Darcy.

- Je me suis trompé sur les sentiments de miss Bennet à votre égard. Je pense qu'elle éprouve des sentiments sincères pour vous.

- Que dites-vous ?

Darcy lui confirma qu'il était revenu sur ses impressions sur les sentiments de Jane Bennet pour son ami et le lui avait expliqué que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, le degré d'affections de Jane Bennet, en fait était aussi élevé et aussi profond que celui de Bingley. Hésitant, Bingley lui demanda la raison de ce changement d'impression. Darcy lui expliqua qu'il avait précipité ses jugements envers l'affection de Jane Bennet pour Bingley et qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir dans les affaires de son ami. Bingley continua à hésiter. Darcy alors lui avoua le séjour de Jane à Londres et comment lui et miss Bingley lui avait expressément caché que Jane Bennet avait cherché à prendre contact avec Bingley. Ce dernier était partagé entre son ravissement et son indignation contre son ami.

- Comment se fait-il... dit-il en se levant et en arpentant la pièce, moi qui croyait que...

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. En êtes vous sûr ? Finit-il par dire.

- Je crois surtout que vous devriez retourner chasser dans le Hertfordshire et en profiter pour faire un petit tour aux alentours de Longbourn et rattraper vos affaires de cœur avec miss Bennet comme il se doit, rompues avec notre départ brusque de l'année dernière, qu'en dites-vous ?

Facile de caractère comme il l'était, Bingley n'en voulait pas à son ami trop longtemps et était tellement heureux à la pensée que Jane Bennet partageait les même sentiments que lui. Darcy avait ajouté que maintenant qu'il ait pris connaissance de tous les faits, c'est à Bingley de prendre maintenant sa décision et qu'il devrait revoir miss Bennet. Bingley confia à son ami que l'aînée des filles Bennet n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées. L'éventualité de la réciprocité de l'amour des deux jeunes gens fit renaître l'espoir en Bingley.

- Ai-je donc votre bénédiction ? Demanda Bingley à Darcy.

- En avez-vous seulement besoin ? Lui répond-il.

- Non, admit-il... Mais j'ai toujours votre amitié ?

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

- Mon cher ami, allons retourner dans le Hertfordshire, lança Darcy, avant qu'un autre soupirant ne prenne le cœur de votre bien-aimée.

Bingley fit part de sa discussion avec Darcy et de ses projets de ré-approche avec Jane Bennet à sa soeur. Mr Bingley lui avait signifié son intention de retourner dans le Hertfordshire et de renouer ses relations avec Jane Bennet. Elle lui rappela alors les raisons mêmes pour lesquelles ils ont quitté le Hertfordshire. Son frère lui expliqua alors que la sincérité des sentiments de Jane Bennet importait sur tous les inconvénients d'une éventuelle mariage entre elle et lui, et c'est pour cela qu'il devrait retourner dans le Hertfordshire pour la revoir et se fixer sur leurs sentiments. Miss Bingley se retourna vers son frère pour attendre ce qu'il allait décider. Voyant son frère, Caroline comprit ce qu'il allait faire et dit : « Si telle est votre décision Charles..., dit-elle en se levant. Puis elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter : transmettez-mes salutations à Miss Bennet. Je n'irai pas avec vous, j'ai des amis à voir qui arriveront à Londres la semaine prochaine. Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles.» . La jeune femme prit congé des deux hommes et monta dans sa chambre. Miss Bingley ne protesta plus vivement comme elle l'avait fait à Netherfield, avant de quitter la région. Elle n'avait plus Darcy comme allié pour convaincre Bingley. Le retour à Netherfield était donc prévu deux jours après.

Tard le soir, Bingley quitta son ami dans le salon pour monter dans ses appartements. Resté seul, Darcy s'assit et resta pensif. Il enviait la situation amoureuse de Bingley qui connait une dénouement heureux. Et qu'en est-il de lui ? Elisabeth... Il alla accompagner son ami dans le Hertfordshire, et aussi revoir Elisabeth Bennet. Charles allait être fiancé à la femme qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et lui, il aimait aussi une femme, la seconde des demoiselles Bennet mais cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Quand Elisabeth était dans le Derbyshire, elle avait semblé être aimable, peut-être elle avait eu maintenant de meilleurs impressions envers lui et ne le méprisait plus comme avant. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne le détestait plus et qu'elle le respecte et qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme l'homme méprisant qu'elle croyait qu'il était, non, il ne voulait pas de tout cela, il voulait juste qu'elle aime, tout simplement.


End file.
